Trapped
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: When an average day turns into a hectic reunion, strange things are bound to happen... Zelda's point of view. A bit of Zelink, Modern AU, rated T for violence, coarse language, and some VERY minor nudity. It's fluffy. Very, very fluffy.


**I do apologize if this ends up coming out as one big blob. I'm posting from my iPod... If all else fails, I will fix it ASAP**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter to my new Zelink fanfic; Trapped. This is an AU fic! Also, please be patient for updates, I am very busy as of late with mid terms and projects, ect. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

*•*•*•*Chapter 1*•*•*•*

I could feel the warm water on my back, soothing my aching muscles. They were stiff from sitting all day in an uncomfortable office chair.

The smell from my rose shampoo made me calm, almost as if it had hypnotic properties. I breathed deeply, scrubbing the shampoo deeper into my scalp. This was always my favourite part of my day.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in my towel, I heard a tremendous amount of noise from just outside my apartment. I disregarded the din, and continued on my way to my bedroom.

The heavy footsteps drew closer and closer, until finally, there were urgent knocks on the door. They came fast, yet they were powerful, and at the same time, they frightened me.

I had the sudden urge to answer the door, though I remembered that I wasn't dressed, and stayed silent.

"Zelda, I'm being chased! Open the door!" A familiar voice called frantically.

My feet moved involuntarily towards the door, and I quickly unlatched the door.

A flurry of green, and Link was standing, panting in my kitchen.

"Close... The door...!" He gasped.

I locked the door, double checking it. If Link was running from someone, they must be really dangerous.

A gruff, masculine voice boomed from outside my door. "I don't care how long I have to wait, Knight, I won't let you get away. I'll stay here all night."

Link collapsed on the floor, his limbs splaying about him in an untidy heap. I ran to him, supporting his weight and helping him over to the large armchair in the other room. He didn't look good. His face was pale, but his cheeks were flushed, and he drew long ragged breaths.

"I'll make tea." I stated as I bustled around the kitchen looking for the kettle and teacups.

"Zelda..." He panted, "Thank you..."

I felt my cheeks flush. Link had been in some of my classes back in high school, and we had gotten to know each other quite well. Unfortunately, in our senior year, we had no classes together, and we had eventually grown apart, finding new friends. Though we had only known each other for 3 years prior to then, I had always liked Link, and very much enjoyed his company, though after high school and college, we had lost contact and hadn't spoken since. "It's no problem at all Link, really."

He smiled at me, and I felt my chest constrict for a moment.

I went back to preparing the tea, ignoring the looming prescence that was the man outside my door. As long as he stayed out there, I was happy.

A sudden motion caught my attention. Link stood up and began pacing back and forth. I smiled at the familiarity of the action. He always did this when he was deep in thought.

I set the tea on the coffee table and took up the couch opposite to Link. I sipped it quietly, watching him pace intently. He was really quite interesting. Every time Link would turn to face the other way, he would put a hand on his chin, as if to emphasize his thought process.

He stopped abruptly. "Do you want to know why that maniac chased me here?"

I nodded seriously.

Link took a deep breath, calming his frazzled nerves. "Well, I was walking back to my apartment when I took an unusual detour down an alleyway. I hurried to get out, and in my haste I bumped into him." He jabbed his finger towards the door. "Literally. Anyways, he got angry and said I was disrespecting him. Long story short, I was closest to this building and remembered what you had told me when your mom died. That you had bought an apartment here." His face broke out into a smile. "Lucky for me, you're still here."

"How did you find my room?" I asked in disbelief.

"Asked the concierge." He shrugged.

I stared at him hard for a few minutes before blurting, "You're crazy!"

Link shrugged again. "It's better than being murdered."

I nodded, still taking in his story. "Do you want anything else?"

He shook his head, a curious look back on his face.

I stood up, awkwardly trying to find something to do.

"You can finish... Whatever you were doing you know... Don't mind me." Link said quietly.

"Oh..." I blushed, looking down at the towel still wrapped around myself. "Sorry, I forgot..."

I hurried to my bedroom and threw on a comfortable tee and jeans. Since my hair was soaking through my shirt, I grabbed a big hair clip and pinned the wet hair to the nape of my neck.

When I re-entered my living room, Link was gone.

"Link?" I called quietly.

"Hey, come here Zelda." He whispered from the door. His ear was pressed against it, and he kneeled down on the floor. "I think he's sleeping."

Sure enough, when I had put my ear against the door, I could hear snoring. "He's going to sleep in the hall?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess so. Should I try to sneak past him?" He looked to me with his searching gaze.

I was taken aback by his question. "Well... I don't know. I mean, if you think... Go ahead."

He gave me a quick nod before opening the door. "Thank you for everything Zelda." He whispered, "I'll see you later okay?"

I was about to reply when a flicker of red caught my eye. In seconds, the man on the floor had gotten to his feet, and was now readying a punch. Before Link could even turn around, I ran in front of him, throwing my arms up in defense. But the man had aimed low, lower than I had expected, and I felt his fist in my stomach. I fell forwards, unable to stand due to the pain. From my spot on the ground, I saw the shock and confusion on the man's face, as well as the rage, pity and fierce determination on Link's.

"Little bitch." The man sneered.

Link's fists balled, and before I had even realized what had occurred, he punched him in the jaw, knocking out one of his front teeth. "You shouldn't have done that..." He grinned evilly.

The man mimicked Link, and his face grew more frightening as Link dodged and ducked around him. "You dare to mock Ganondorf? I'll teach you, little brats!"

He kicked my side as he moved forward, backing Link into the wall. I whimpered. The pain in my abdomen wasn't leaving. Link tried to fend him off, atempting to get some punches in, but his hands were stopped. Ganondorf used this to his disadvantage, and threw him to the ground with almost no effort.

"You're gonna die, punk." He growled, pulling back his fist once again. Link scrambled back against the wall, but there was no opening. Resigning himself, Link grimaced and prepared for the inevitable. The brute's knuckles hit hard into Link's face so hard that the sound of it resounded off the walls.

I felt a surge of hatred. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, I got up and ran to him. My ears rang and blood coursed through my veins. "STOP IT!" I screamed, body slamming the massive man. He fell over, and I could nearly see the anger radiating off of him. Before he could do anything more, I grasped Link's arm and pulled him back inside my apartment.

Link dragged his sleeve across his nose, trying to wipe away the blood that was pouring from it. "He got me pretty bad didn't he?"

I didn't answer, instead going to the phone. "You just stay there while I call the police." I wheezed.

Link grabbed my hand quickly. "No! This psycho knows where you live now! What would happen if you got him arrested? He'd probably come kill you!"

I shook off his hand. "That's true. But we can't just wait him out. What if he stays there all night?"

"Then we sneak out the window." He replied calmly.

"What? I'm on the second floor!" I whispered.

He gave a humorless laugh. "You think I've never done this before? I'm orphan remember? I did this kind of thing all the time back before I started going to school."

I trusted him with my life, but there was no way I was climbing out of a second story window.

Link got up suddenly, pressing his hand to his nose.

"Oh, sorry Link, I forgot about your injuries! I'll get something for you. Stay there and tip your head forward." I ran down the hall, stopping at the door leading to the bathroom. After rummaging around in the crammed medicine cabinet, I found my small first aid kit, and pulled out a few bandages and some rubbing alchohol, along with a few cotton swabs.

"Here." I said, handing Link the majority of the supplies and going into the kitchen to get a bowl and cloth.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked, holding up the bandages.

"Just wait, I'll show you in a minute." I replied impatiently. I brought the bowl of warm water over to Link, who sat with his head tipped back. "Tip it forward." I said, kneeling in front of him and gently pushing his head into the correct position.

He grimaced as soon as I put the cloth on, closing his eyes in pain. "Don't be a baby." I chided, mopping up the blood.

He opened one eye slightly, and commented, "You're really good in panic situations aren't you...?"

I stopped. "I am?" I had never really thought about it before. There were a couple times that I could remember when I had needed to be calm in panic situations, but I only did what I had to. I removed the cloth; The bleeding had finally stopped.

I absentmindedly removed the wrapping on a bandage and placed it on his split lip.

Link smiled. "You really are amazing Zelda."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Thanks." I muttered. I felt completely stupid. Then again, he looked pretty goofy too with all those bandages plastered to his face...

Link sighed, running his hand through his hair, ruffling it just slightly. "I hate to just drop in on you like this. Especially when I brought some crazy guy to your doorstep."

I laughed quietly. "I'm glad you came to visit at least."


End file.
